


Never

by BitterRenegade



Series: RAM - RyderxSam [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterRenegade/pseuds/BitterRenegade
Summary: The only word that can properly convey how Sara feels towards him is love and he will never tell her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically spoiler free. Mostly because I haven't finished the game yet nor gotten much farther than Voeld. God I love these two

Sara Ryder feels enough for two.

SAM knows this because he feels it with every heartbeat ,  every grin, and every blush. He feels the butterflies in her stomach whenever they are 'alone’, hears every thought that she forgets to lock away, and he doesn't need eyes to see exactly what's going on.

The only word that can properly convey how Sara feels towards him is love and he will never tell her.

Because she's afraid, and he knows. Sometimes she's more afraid of her feelings than she is of the Kett. There's shame and disgust, and she becomes so angry at herself and all SAM wants is for her to be happy.

Even if it isn't with him.

(He feels something akin to anger when he decides that.)

Sara is always on his mind. He… cares about her. As much as SAM wants to respect her boundaries, he wants to know what she's thinking and feeling. But she hasn’t let him in her mind completely since the first ‘Sam has an attractive voice’  thought . He wants to be the one to make her happy but...

Sam is afraid, too.

She deserves more than he will ever be able to give her. He knows that she holds her own hand for comfort. It’s not the same as actually having someone physically there to comfort her (And he bitterly wishes that he was human and could do that).

_ “Sam?” _ she speaks up, voice soft. He looks through her eyes and she's standing in front of a mirror. Her hair is down, and curls slightly at the edges. Being selfish, and he doesn’t do this often, he takes control of her hand and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. She doesn’t realize it's him, the action being natural for her, so she doesn’t berate him for it.

“Yes, Sara?”

She smiles, gentle and warm. He can see the blush on her face at his use of her name. Then it's replaced with shame and she averts her gaze from the mirror and he can't see her anymore. He can hear a whisper, angry and harsh  **“no Sara, don't think like that,”** she forces a grin onto her face and starts walking through the Tempest.  _ “No, nevermind.” _

Sam feels… something he would prefer to avoid.

Sara Ryder feels enough for two, and Sam knows this. Which is why even though he loves her, he will never tell her. Even if she tells him first.

In the end they will only hurt each other. 


End file.
